Mistakes
by Superville1
Summary: 5 years ago Dean went to Smallville on a job, met Chloe and they hooked up. He pushed her away by making a mistake. He leaves Smallville but doesn't know that shes carrying his child. When he comes back, will she forgive him after he hurt her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Supernatural, but I wish I did…

Verse: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover

Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Chloe & Dean

Summary: Set in season 9 of Smallville and around season 5(ish) of Supernatural. 5 years ago, Dean came to Smallville for a demon hunt and found a certain special someone… Chloe. Dean and Chloe hooked up for a while, Chloe fell for Dean but Dean made a huge mistake and pushed her away, eventually he left Smallville to work on other jobs and didn't even know that Chloe was carrying his child… now its been five years and the Winchesters come to Smallville… Will Chloe forgive Dean… what was the _huge mistake_ Dean made?

* * *

><p>Dean slowly made his way to the impala, he was exhausted, it was 5:30 am and Sam had already found job. There were many mysterious killings that were occurring. Sam told Dean earlier that the job was located in a small town in Kansas. Dean didn't get much detail, frankly, he didn't care, he was just to tired to ask.<p>

As they approached the car, Dean slowly slid into his seat. Sam followed Dean and did the same.

"So where are we headed?" asked Dean.

Sam looked through his paperwork and replied, "Well, its some small town in Kansas… called Small-ville."

Dean's eyes flew open, he didn't feel tire anymore, just the name of the town caused him to jump; he hadn't been there for about five years, the last time he had went alone on a job while Sam was in Stanford…

"Wh…what?" Dean stuttered.

"Well, that's where all the killings are happening… Dean you okay…?" Sam asked, concern filled in his voice.

Dean realized the concern and pulled himself together, clearing his throat, "yah, I'm good… I mean why wouldn't I be?"

Sam, however, wasn't convinced, he had a feeling that Dean was hiding something. "Okay, then…"

While Dean was lost in his thoughts, Sam put the radio as the car started to move. He started to listen to country music; and was surprised to see that Dean didn't notice, he didn't react or change the station. Now Sam knew something was wrong…

_I wonder how she has been doing… I haven't seen her since the day I had arrived to Smallville for a demon hunt; I wonder how see looks… probably great as always…_

A smirk started to plant on Dean's face, the thought of seeing her again sent a chill down his spine… just as the smile appeared, it disappeared instantly as the memories started to rush back into Dean's mind. He couldn't face her… not after what he did…

* * *

><p>Chloe woke up to the sound of her door opening. There stood a tiny little boy peeking his head into the room. A smile went across Chloe's face.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong with my little man?" Chloe asked the boy who came running towards the side of her bed.

"Mommy, I ha' a scary dweam…" said the boy with a scared look on his face.

"Awwww, Jason it was just a dream, it wasn't real," said Chloe.

"No, it wa' real mommy… it wa' about the monswer under my bed," Jason replied.

"There's nothing underneath your bed Jason; but since your so scared you can sleep with me tonight… okay?" Chloe asked with amusement.

"Yeah mommy, please?" Jason asked.

"Sure," Chloe replied with a grin.

"Right now why don't I make you some of my famous blueberry pie?" Chloe asked getting out of her bed.

"Yahhhhhh!" Jason screamed in excitement.

Chloe laughed and exited the room to go to the kitchen with Jason on her trail.

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are…" Dean told Sam once they arrived at the coffee shop called the <em>Talon <em>in Smallville.

"Finally…" San replied with relief.

Sam slid out of the car to grab a coffee and noticed that Dean was still sitting in the car staring blankly at the _Talon_. "Hey… Dean… you coming?" Sam asked, snapping Dean out of his train of thoughts.

"Nah… I'll wait in the car… umm… can you get me some coffee… thanks," Dean replied with uncertainty.

"O-kay…" Sam said; surprised and worried about his brothers sudden change in mood.

Dean watched Sam walk away, into the _Talon _where his former girlfriend lived above of. Dean sighed… _this is going to be a long trip,_ Dean though to himself.

Chloe approached the door to answer to the ringing of the bell. "Hey Lois, thanks for coming over and dropping Jason off to school while I go and help the boys out at Watchtower." Chloe said.

"Oh no problem Chlo, I wasn't doing anything anyway, where is little Jason?" Lois asked with curiosity.

"Aunt Lowis!" Jason yelled while running up to hug his aunt.

"Hey there short-stuff, how have you been doing? Liking school?" asked Lois.

"Gweat! But mommy's always late…" Jason trailed off.

"Oh, is she now?" Lois replied with a surprise while looking at Chloe who was shrugging.

"Jason, don't worry, you know your mom is busy with her work, but she still tries…" Lois replied.

"I know…" Jason whispered.

"Since daddy left us no one else has time to pick me up… everyone else has a dad… I don't…" Jason whimpered with tears flowing from his eyes. Lois looked over at Chloe's, who's face went blank, with eyes full of pain; she was speechless. It was Lois who had to break the silence.

"No, Jason, he didn't abandon you he's just on a pretty long business trip… um… he'll… well… be back and he'll take you with him the next time he goes…" Lois explained with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Weally?" Jason asked, hope filled in his eyes.

"Really." Lois replied still staring at Chloe.

"Uh…umm.. Well Chloe you should start heading out…" she trailed out.

Chloe quickly snapped out of her thoughts and replied, "Oh.. yeah… work…" Chloe said trying to hold back her tears.

After gathering the rest of her things she waved her good-byes down the stairs and exited the _Talon's_ back door to get to her car.

_Another day at work…_

As she approached her car, she bumped into a tall man, with silky brown hair ending at the end of his neck. He looked like he was… lost.

"I'm so sorry," the tall man said.

"No, its no big deal…" she replied.

"You lost?" she asked grinning.

"Yah… you can say that." he replied smiling.

He stretched his hand out to meet hers.

"Hey I'm Sam," he said.

"Chloe…" she said meeting his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter! Dean and Chloe will be meeting soon…. Heads up! I hope you liked it! (:<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW~!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Supernatural, but I wish I owned Tom and Jensen ;)_

_Verse: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover_

_Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Pairing: Chloe & Dean_

_Chapter 2:_

_Dean was starting to get impatient… What's taking him so long? He should have been here by now…. Damn it…I'm going to have to go and fetch the old grandma…_

Dean came out of his car and asked the nearest person if they had seen Sam; Dean described Sam and the man guided Dean to the back of the _Talon._

He slowly made his way to the back of the Talon.

"Well, nice meeting you, Sam," Chloe said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, nice meeting you too," Sam replied returning the smile.

"Well, see you around, I kinda gotta go to work.." Chloe replied gesturing her hand to her car.

"Yeah, sure, see you around," Sam replied and moving out of her way.

Sam watched Chloe get into the car and place here stuff into the passenger seat.

_Maybe Smallville isn't such a weird town after all… _

"Sammy?" Dean called from the other end of the alley. Sam turned around to see his brother looking a little frustrated.

"I'm sorry Dean…" Sam trailed off trying to look for a good explanation.

"What took you so long? What, find a school girl asking for help on a project?" Dean asked with a teasing smile.

Sam rolled his eyes, "No, I thought I saw something-"

"Saw what?" Dean asked interrupting.

"Well, I think I might know what we might be dealing with," Sam flipped through his Dad's journal and stopped at a certain page, he read through it and put it in Dean's face for him to see for himself. "Well, I think it maybe a shape shifter…"

"Wait, what happened when you were inside?" Dean asked curiously.

"Well, I walked into the coffee shop and ordered our coffee, when I got the coffee I started to walk back towards the exit, but accidentally bumped into someone, and I could have sworn I saw his eyes flash a different colour for a sec-like a scaly gray," Sam shuddered at the memory. "Thinking it was weird, I followed him out side, he walked towards the back of the Talon, so I followed… but by the time I turned the corner he wasn't there anymore… but I still went forward… just to make sure…"

"…and that's when I bumped into some girl…" Sam trailed off, his brows furrowing.

"Wait a minute! You got distracted… over some chick?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow, surprisingly surprised with his brother.

"I wasn't exactly distracted…" Sam said defensively.

"Admit it, you got distracted… tell me one thing… was she hot?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Sam didn't reply, he simply rolled his eyes, "We started talking and then she had to leave… she had work…"

"Ohh… no seriously was she hot?" Dean asked getting slightly frustrated.

"Let's go," Sam replied, ignoring Dean.

"Ugh, come on Sammy!" Dean groaned loudly while following Sam towards the Impala.

Dean sat in the car waiting for Sam to come in so that they could get a move on. As Sam sat Dean couldn't help himself, "Did you at least get her name?"

Sam didn't respond. Dean considered that as a 'no', so he couldn't help but tease.

"Wait, you didn't even get her name?"

"Actually, I did, her name was Chloe… satisfied?" Sam asked almost yelling at his brother in frustration.

Dean was speechless, _Did Sam just say Chloe… _

"Chlo-e?" Dean asked chocking on the name.

"Uh, yeah I did…" Sam replied a little confused on his brothers reaction.

"You… uh, me-et her in-in the back?" Dean asked stuttering.

"Yeah I did… Dean are you okay? Is there something your not telling me?"

Dean forcefully looked at Sam, trying to remain calm and not freak out, "No, of course not, what's there to tell?" Dean replied softly.

Sam however was not convinced, he realized that Dean was acting weird from the moment he had mentioned the name of the town, now he's completely speechless over the mention of a girl's name..

_Something is definitely wrong… Dean's never so… soo… not Dean… something's up… Gotta figure out what… Maybe Chloe might know something… _

Whatever, it was Sam was determined to find out.

Sam was snapped out of his thoughts when the engine of the impala started to roar…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Sorry about the late update for Chapter 2 and all the mistakes. :$ Also sorry for the fact of it being so small.**

**But I promise I'll try to do better. **

**Don't stop REVIEWING! (: **

Chapter 3:

Sam scanned through the all the articles that he had found written by Chloe Sullivan and liked what he saw, but was also curious to the fact that she was into the weird and unexplained. As Sam lifted his head from the keyboard he saw his brother rampaging through the motel room's kitchen trying to look for anything silver that he could find, so far he had found 2 knives and a few spoons and forks. They didn't exactly come prepared…

"So…" Sam asked awkwardly trying to create a conversation with his older brother, ever since the afternoon at the_ Talon_, Dean hadn't talked at all; _Small talk… that's all I'm getting from him… since when does that happen? _

Dean looked up from the counter and stared at his brother in confusion, "What?"

"I was just wondering if your okay…" Sam asked slowly trailing off getting ready for Dean's statements of denial.

Dean slammed the cupboard and looked at him clearly frustrated now, "I'M PERFECTLY FINE! NOW CAN WE JUST GET THIS JOB DONE AND LEAVE!"

Sam looked at him blankly with his mouth slightly open.

Dean realized what he had done and he regretted it instantly, he made his way to one of the motel bed's that he had claimed was his, for now.

He slowly started to speak, not looking Sam straight in the eye.

"Look Sammy…" Dean said hesitantly. "I'm sorry for blowing at you like that, I just… can't talk about it okay, could you respect that… just for a while?" Dean said forcefully half-smiling.

Sam was uncertain to how to respond, he wanted so badly to figure out what was so bad that his brother was trying to forget, but at the same time he couldn't hurt him by trying… not yet anyway…

"Yeah, sure Dean," Sam said returning a reassuring smile.

"Thanks," Dean said smiling back.

"So what you got?" Dean asked, walking up it the side of the couch where Sam was currently sitting with his lap top in his lap.

Sam hesitated and thought fast, he couldn't let Dean see what he was 'researching', whatever was bothering Dean was something to do with Chloe, Sam just felt it in his gut.

Sam quickly clicked on the bars to allow the webpage to quickly flash out of view, "Umm… nothing real-ly yet…" Sam replied stuttering.

"What you hiding there?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Nothing." Sam replied, slightly sifting in his seat.

"Come on Sammy you know you can't hide anything from me…" Dean said while trying to reach for his laptop which was now resting on the table.

"No, Dean seriously, its nothing…" Sam replied trying to take the laptop out of his reach; but failed.

Dean held the laptop in his hands and looked at Sam curiously, while grinning.

"Little bro watching some little porn….?"

"NO! No… I'm not!" Sam replied slightly shocked and embarrassed.

"Uh-huh…" Dean asked clearly not convinced.

"No… come on Dean… stop" Sam said trying to reach for his laptop coming closer to Dean, but every time he tried Dean would just move away and try to get into the computer.

"Why would I stop… I mean I have to find out what's getting your panties in a twist…" Dean asked smirking back at his brother.

"Don't worry, its probably nothing that I haven't seen before, trust me, I've seen a lot," Dean said grinning even larger.

"Don't flatter yourself… I wasn't watching porn," Sam replied back, removing the grin off of Dean's face.

"Well, then we'll see now won't we…" Dean said as he hovered over the top of the webpage that was put down.

Dean stared at the screen and witnessed what his brother was actually searching, it was Chloe, all the articles that she had written in high school at _The Torch _and the articles that she had written when she worked at the _Daily Planet_.

_Be a man Dean.. Come on… pull yourself together._

Dean forced a smile to form on his face and turned to look at Sam. Sam looked slightly tensed and was confused at his brother when he said, "So Sammy's not watching porn? Dude your such a nerd."

"Wait… your not mad? Or angry? Or even upset?" Sam asked with bewildered eyes.

"Yeah, why would I be?" Dean asked sheepishly.

"You seem to be asking me that every time, like when I told you about the town, and when Chloe was at the back of the _Talon_… you know you can tell me anything, right?" Sam said trying to sound reassuring.

"Sammy… its just… I've got history here…" Dean stated.

"What happened?" Sam asked softly with curiosity and slightly shocked at the fact that his older brother was opening up to him.

"It was about five years ago when I came to Smallville, I was on a hunting trip alone, it was when you were attending Stanford…" Dean said slowly, not sure if he should continue.

Sam moved his hand, a gesture telling Dean to go on.

"Well, I had hooked up with Chloe and got too attached, I pushed her away by… doing things… I hurt her… and then I left…" Dean said almost whispering.

"I mean, who does that, hurts the women he loves and then just walks away!" Dean was almost yelling, he felt terrible for what he had done, he hadn't even said sorry…

Sam looked surprised, "You… uh, love her?"

Dean didn't look at Sam he just nodded, "Yeah, I guess… I guess I do."

Dean looked at Sam who was smiling, "Wow, never thought I'd see the day Dean would fall in love…" Sam said teasingly, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well, who can blame me, she's caring, sweet, understanding, and beautiful…" Dean said slowly as a smile started to play on his face as he started to remember the times he had spent with her.

"Yeah, I know she's beautiful, I've seen her," Sam said with a smirk.

Dean looked up at Sam instantly and shot him a death glare.

"Back off, I called dibs 5 years ago," said Dean.

Sam just laughed at his brothers reaction and took his laptop back from Dean, and headed to the couch.

"Have you talked to her ever since?" Sam asked curiously.

"No…" Dean whispered.

"Dude, you can still make things right, I mean we are here aren't we?" Sam stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I want to but I just don't know if I can face her, you know…" Dean said looking up at Sam.

"But if you don't she'll never know you truly feel sorry… Its better than having her hate you for the rest of her life…" Sam said looking at his laptop now.

"Gee.. Thanks for making me feel better," Dean groaned as he sat on the bed.

"Just stating the facts dude, you'll loose her for sure if you don't act now…" Sam said as he turned off his laptop and headed for the bathroom.

_I really want to… just don't know what to say… but got to do it sometime…_

Dean didn't even realize Sam not being in the room, he was just lost in his thoughts between if he should go and straight things out with Chloe…

* * *

><p>"So, these killings, do you think it might have something to do with the Kandorians, can they be the ones who are causing them." Clark asked with brows furrowing.<p>

"I don't think they're the ones who are causing the killings, I think its probably just a serial killer on the loose Clark." Chloe replied as she went from one computer to the next.

Chloe loved working at the _Watchtower_ it gave her a chance to do something special with her life, plus, she loved helping her friends and the world.

"But, I still should be the one stopping him/her, I can't just let people die?" Clark replied.

"Yeah, I know Clark but this just doesn't sound like your thing, I think you should allow the police handle these killings." Chloe said while scanning an article written about one of the killings that had occurred.

"What? Its my job to protect people on this planet and I'm not going to let them die… what's up with you Chloe?" Clark asked clearly confused and worried.

"Nothing… nothings wrong with me…" Chloe replied slowly.

"You sure, you've been acting weird ever since you came here… did something happen?" Clark asked seriously worried now.

"Nothings wrong," Chloe replied with a small smile.

"Okay…" Clark said accepting the fact that she wasn't going to tell him what was bugging her.

"But, I still don't th-" Chloe was interrupted.

"Chloe, got to run, someone's screaming for help, catch up with you tomorrow, why don't you just go home and rest, say hi to Jason from me, bye," Clark said quickly, it took Chloe a minute to process what he was saying. He kissed her head and flashed out of sight.

Chloe sighed and went towards one of the computers and glanced at the article once more before turning it off.

_These killings sound like it's a hunters job, not anyone from the Justice League… just wish no one else gets hurt in the mean time… hopefully this case doesn't bring Dean to Smallville once again…_

Chloe sighed once again and powered off all computers and gadgets in _Watchtower _and headed home.

* * *

><p>Chloe sat in her car and started it, she picked up her cell phone from the passenger seat and called Lois, "Hey, Lois, ummm…. I might be late to pick up Jason, so can you pick him up… just this once…" Chloe pleaded.<p>

"Yeah sure Chlo, I'll get Jason and bring him to my place, you can pick him up later." Lois said on the other line.

"Thanks Lo, I owe you one," Chloe said with a smile.

"More than one I believe…" Lois replied on the other line chuckling.

"Yeah, well thanks, you're a great, well I gotta run, bye," Chloe said laughing.

"Bye Chloe," Lois said as she ended the call.

Chloe flipped her phone shut and started to drive towards the latest victim's house.

* * *

><p>"So, the latest victim's name is Ashley Peters, she lives in Metropolis, a few hours from Smallville." Sam said fixing his tie.<p>

"Good, lets go check this place out." Dean said grabbing the fake ID tags.

Sam followed Dean out the door and both headed for the impala.

* * *

><p>Chloe knocked on the door, it was answered right after the first knock. There before her stood a women around her 20's he skin was pale and the visible parts of her body had bruises and cuts, some were pretty severe.<p>

"Can I help you?" the woman asked while wrapping her sweater around herself tightly.

"Well, yes…" Chloe said as she lifted her ID.

"I'm here to ask you about what happened, with your boyfriend…" Chloe said.

"You're an agent?" the women asked curiously.

"Yeah, I get that a lot…" Chloe chuckled.

"May I come in?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, sure…" the woman said as she moved to the side to allow Chloe to enter.

She gestured for Chloe to sit down on the couch, so Chloe did. The woman sat on the other couch across from Chloe. "So, about your boyfriend… what exactly happen?"

"Well, before the incident, he was perfectly fine, but once he came back, he was totally different… he kept mumbling about no one loving him and how he could be who ever he wanted to be, and then he… he… tied me to the chair and… _sob…_"

The woman started to cry in front of Chloe, Chloe felt bad, so she didn't push on that particular question anymore.

"I'm so sorry for doing this to you, its just policy, I'll be out of your hair in no time…" Chloe said sympathetically.

"No, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have just started crying like that…" the woman said while sobbing.

"Ashley… can I call you Ashley?" Chloe asked uncertain.

"Yeah, yeah.." Ashley replied.

"Just got a few more questions…" Chloe said and looked at her note pad.

* * *

><p>"Okay a left here… yeah… here we are," Sam said as he navigated to Ashley's house.<p>

"Okay, got your ID?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, you got yours?"

"Yup! Let's move…" Dean said getting out of the car.

Sam and Dean headed towards the house, but Dean suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong Dean?" Sam asked confused.

"I can't go inside… Chloe's car…" Dean said as he pointed in its direction.

"Seriously… Dean come on, you had to face her some day… come on…" Sam said as he started to walk towards the house once again.

"Can I at least hide behind you?" Dean asked as he followed Sam.

"No you can't… aren't you supposed to be the older brother?" Sam asked knocking on the door.

Dean didn't reply he just looked at the door with a horrified expression, kind of like the time they had went on that plane to stop it from crashing.

The door opened and a woman looked at them confused, "how may I help you?"

"Well, we're the FBI, we were kind of late-," Sam stated.

"Our partner's probably here already," Dean said calmly.

Sam looked at Dean confused, and then he brought his attention back to the women, Ashley.

"Oh, yeah, come on in.." Ashley said as she lead them to the living room where Chloe was sitting.

Sam walked in first and saw Chloe writing something in her notepad, he looked at her curiously, _what is she doing here?_

Chloe looked up and saw Sam and was clearly confused, but then she saw a familiar figure behind him. She stood up and went towards Ashley, "could you give us a minute?" she asked Ashley and saw her nod as she exited the room.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" Chloe asked curiously.

"I'm a hunter, and I'm here with my brother… Dean Winchester, you've probably met him…" Sam said slowly as he saw a flash of pain go through Chloe's eyes.

Dean came from behind Sam and looked at Chloe.

_She's still so beautiful… why did I ever hurt her? She looks so upset over the fact of hearing my name…_

Chloe saw movement and moved past Sam to meet Dean standing there with an unreadable expression.

"Chloe…" Dean whispered.

Chloe stepped back, she was trying so hard to keep her tears in, but she couldn't. All the tears that she had been bottling up inside for all these years were flowing from her eyes. She couldn't look at him, when she saw him she felt hurt, all that she felt for him was hatred, nothing more.

Dean watched as the love of his life started to cry right in front of him, it hurt him even more because he was the one who caused those tears to come out of her eyes, he was the reason for her pain.

Chloe couldn't seem to make eye contact with Dean but she could feel his eyes on her, she glanced at Sam briefly and finally got the courage to speak, but it came out as a whisper, "I…_sob…_ got to go…" She said as she ran out the door.

"Chloe!" Dean yelled while trying to catch up with her, he wanted to make things right, he couldn't live with himself if she were to be in so much pain and feel so much hatred against him, he just couldn't…

Chloe walked towards her car, trying to stop crying as she wiped her tears. She could hear Dean calling her name behind her; she just couldn't face him, she wasn't ready…

Dean eventually caught up with Chloe and grabbed her hand, which allowed him to spin her around so that she was facing him now. Her eyes were red from the crying and Dean wanted so badly to take all her pain away, he couldn't handle seeing her like this, it made his heart ache.

"Chloe…" Dean said softly.

Chloe stepped back and just looked at him blankly.

Dean let go of her hand and put his hands to his side, he then opened his mouth to speak…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.

_Previously:_

_"Chloe…" Dean whispered._

_Chloe stepped back, she was trying so hard to keep her tears in, but she couldn't. All the tears that she had been bottling up inside for all these years were flowing from her eyes. She couldn't look at him, when she saw him she felt hurt, all that she felt for him was hatred, nothing more._

_Dean watched as the love of his life started to cry right in front of him, it hurt him even more because he was the one who caused those tears to come out of her eyes, he was the reason for her pain._

_Chloe couldn't seem to make eye contact with Dean but she could feel his eyes on her, she glanced at Sam briefly and finally got the courage to speak, but it came out as a whisper, "I…sob… got to go…" She said as she ran out the door._

_"Chloe!" Dean yelled while trying to catch up with her, he wanted to make things right, he couldn't live with himself if she were to be in so much pain and feel so much hatred against him, he just couldn't…_

_Chloe walked towards her car, trying to stop crying as she wiped her tears. She could hear Dean calling her name behind her; she just couldn't face him, she wasn't ready…_

_Dean eventually caught up with Chloe and grabbed her hand, which allowed him to spin her around so that she was facing him now. Her eyes were red from the crying and Dean wanted so badly to take all her pain away, he couldn't handle seeing her like this, it made his heart ache._

_"Chloe…" Dean said softly._

_Chloe stepped back and just looked at him blankly._

_Dean let go of her hand and put his hands to his side, he then opened his mouth to speak…_

* * *

><p><span>Now:<span>

"I'm sorry Chloe, for what I did to you," Dean said softly meaning every word that was coming out of his mouth.

He watched as Chloe finally looked at him, all he could see in her eyes was pain and hate all towards him; he watched as her eyes started to fill up with tears ready to run down her cheeks any second…

"Your sorry! It took you 5 years to figure that out!" Chloe was yelling at him, she couldn't help but yell at him, he left her 5 years ago, she had to raise Jason all on her own, and now here he is standing in front of her saying that he's sorry.

Dean stood there, frozen, not moving a muscle. He knew he deserved that…

"Chloe-" Dean started but was interrupted by a sob that escaped Chloe's throat, he looked at her and saw her crying even harder then she did before.

He stepped closer and was about to reach for her shoulder, but she pulled away…

"Don't touch me…" Chloe whispered looking at the ground.

Dean couldn't face the fact that she had just said that; he wanted to touch her, to pull her into an embrace and never let go… he'd never let go… never let go of her… not like he did before…

Dean slowly put his arm down and stared at Chloe, not sure what to say, "Chloe I really am sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Then what else did you mean! Cheating on me was one thing, cheating on me with my co-worker is another, but telling me that being with me meant nothing to you, that I was just any other girl that you'd slept with…, that it was just a one time thing… that it didn't mean anything… HOW IS THAT NOT SUPPOSED TO HURT ME?" Chloe couldn't help but cry in front of him as the memories of him breaking her heart started to play in her head.

Dean felt terrible, it felt like someone had just stabbed him in the gut…

"Chloe… you don't understand…"

"Oh, I understand perfectly! Why don't you just finish your case at Smallville and leave; you've got practice with leaving haven't you?" Chloe exclaimed as she sat in her car and drove off.

Dean watched as she drove off, he couldn't feel his legs, he didn't have the power to move or speak, he didn't know that he had hurt Chloe so much that it caused her to hate the sight of him… but he knew he couldn't stay for long, he couldn't be a burden to Chloe any longer, he had to let her live, he couldn't have her hurting for the rest of her life… he loved her too much…

Dean slowly walked up back to the house and saw Sam sitting on the couch where Chloe was recently sitting, he made his way to Sam and sat beside him, joining their conversation.

* * *

><p>"Why would you say such things Dean?" Sam asked nodding his head in disbelief as he listened to his brother tell him about what had happened earlier this afternoon when he was with Chloe; they were currently in the impala driving from Ashley's house.<p>

"I was young, plus, confused, I didn't really accept the fact of being in love… and I was afraid of losing her… or putting her life in danger… so, I pushed her away by saying and doing things that I didn't mean…" Dean replied back trying to explain himself to Sam.

"Yeah, I get that you did it for her, but she doesn't know that Dean; she thinks that to you the whole relationship was a joke," Sam said trying to get Dean to understand where he was coming from.

"Yeah, I know and I feel terrible, I just don't know how to make things right again, I don't think I can…. maybe I should just let her live her life, maybe she'll move on someday…?" Dean said softly, trying to not get hurt by the thought of her in another man's arms.

"Wow, you don't give up on stopping the Apocalypse, saving people, killing monsters; but your giving up when your girlfriend isn't forgiving you right away?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Well, I'm not in love with demons and the angels, I'm in love with Chloe. And seeing her crying the tears that I caused… I just don't want to cause her anymore pain by staying here…"

Sam didn't know how to respond, he couldn't force his brother into making things right with Chloe.

"So, what your saying is… after this case is taken care of we're just gonna leave, and never come back?" Sam asked trying to get everything cleared up.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Dean said softly as he glanced at Sam in the passenger seat.

"Why was she there anyway? I mean with the fake badge and everything?" Sam asked curiously.

"Oh... um... she kinda knows about the.. uh... hunting business..." Dean said sturrering.

"What? Wow..."

"So, you found anything on the shape shifter…. Where he might be?" Dean asked trying to change the subject.

"Well…-" Sam started but got interrupted by Dean.

"Seriously? You got nothing? I thought you were supposed to be the next Einstein or something?" Dean said a little frustrated.

"Ha ha, real funny; for your information, I do have something, there was some strange activity going around, a woman named Samantha, she's a teacher at some elementary school, she said that her husband didn't come from work… maybe we can get something from her…?" Sam asked with a hint of hope floating through his words.

"Sure, sure… so where is this school?" Dean asked.

"Just a few more blocks…" Sam said while reading through the notes that he had just made from the interview with Ashley.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, you've reached Chloe's voice mail, please leave a message after the beep…<em>

_Beep.._

"Ya, hey Chlo, just wanted to tell you that I'm going to pick up Jason right now, on my way; I know that I'm late and all, but I was kind of chasing a lead… but don't worry I'm on my way now," Lois said as she babbled into the phone while getting into her car.

Lois started the car and rushed onto the street.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're here," Dean said as he stared at the small school in front of him.<p>

Sam slid out of the car, Dean followed.

"Okay, so lets go find this teacher your looking fo-" Dean stopped when he saw a little boy standing by himself in front of the school.

"Dean?"

Sam followed Dean's gaze and saw the little boy as well.

"What's a kid doing here so late?" Dean asked curiously, while starting to walk again.

"I don't know, why don't you go and check that out while I go and try to find Samantha." Sam said as he walked past Dean to the main entrance of the school.

Dean slowly made his way to the little kid, the kid was sitting on the ground playing with one of his toy cars. Dean went and sat next to the kid, "What are you doing here so late, kid?"

The kid just looked up at Dean with a questioning look on his face, then he looked back down, " Sworry, my mommy said not to talk to strwangers…" he said as he started to play with his car once again.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

_What a smart kid…_

"Well, consider me as your friend, I'm Dean, what's your name?" Dean said while raising his had to meet his, "My name is Jason." he said with a smile.

"So, what are you doing here so late?"

"Oh, nothing to wowrry about, mommy gets late sometimes, she works."

"Oh, what about your Dad?" Dean asked.

Dean watched as Jason's smile faded and he looked up at Dean about to say something, "Daddy is-" Jason was interrupted with someone calling his name.

"Jason?" Lois asked as she made her way towards him.

"Aunt Lowis!" Jason said running up to hug his aunt.

Dean looked up and his jaw dropped, it was Lois, Chloe's irritating cousin.

"Lois?" Dean asked as he stood frozen.

"Dean?"

Lois was speechless, she didn't hope to run into her cousins former boyfriend, she didn't know what to say, he was the one who broke her cousin's heart…

Lois snapped her attention to Jason and smiled, "Jason, honey why don't you wait in the car, I'll be there in a few…"

"Okay…" Jason said as he ran towards the car.

Once Jason was out of view, Lois went towards Dean, "What are you doing here?"

"Since when did you become an aunt?" Dean asked clearly surprised.

"Since, you left Chloe and made her raise your son all alone!" Lois said harshly.

"Wait… what? What are you talking about?" Dean asked confused.

Lois looked at him confused as well, but then she realized what was happening, "You didn't know…"

"Know what…?"

"Jason's your son Dean, and he's five years old," Lois said slowly.

"What…?" Dean said while glancing at the car to see Jason in the passengers seat.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you knew…" Lois said scratching her head.

"Chloe's going to kill me!" Lois said as she started to walk towards her car.

Dean stood there trying to figure out everything that was just said, "I'm a father…." Dean whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Chloe ran up to her apartment, wiping her tears.<p>

_Why can't he just leave me alone! _

She took her jacket off and hung it on the rack; Chloe made her way to the phone taking deep breathes.

"Hello?" Lois asked through the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, hey Lois, could you take care of Jason for tonight, I've got some work to do… and I won't be able to pick him up…" Chloe said in the most cheerful voice that she could do at the moment.

"Yeah, sure Chlo… you okay?" Lois asked concerned.

"Yeah, perfectly fine," Chloe said trying to hold back her tears.

"Okay, then… don't worry, I'll take care of Jason for tonight," Lois said.

"Kay, thanks Lo," Chloe said disconnecting the line.

Chloe put the phone away and leaned against the kitchen counter, letting out all her tears.

* * *

><p>Sam got out of the impala, loosening his tie, "Well, I got a few things…"<p>

"Sammy, there's something I have to take care of, I'll catch up with you later…" Dean said as he started to drive once again.

"Dean, wait-" before Sam could finish Dean was already out of sight, "Great…" Sam grumbled as he entered the motel.

* * *

><p>Chloe heard a knock at the door and slowly made her way to answer the door.<p>

Once she opened the door she was surprised, Dean was the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

Dean stormed in the room, "Why didn't you tell me?" Dean said almost yelling.

Chloe closed the door and was surprised at his sudden out burst, "tell you what?"

"About my son!" Dean said, actually yelling this time.

_What, how'd he figure out…_

"Why would I tell you about Jason?" Chloe said, frustrated.

"I don't know maybe because of the fact of him being my son!"

"Don't call him your son! You don't have the right to call him your son!" Chloe shouted.

"Oh, like you do! I'm surprised a girl like you didn't abort him in the first place!" Dean was now really irritated.

That hurt Chloe, she didn't know what to say, she managed to say a few words, "Wha-t do you-"

"Your just like every other girl that's slept with me, what I don't get is why you would keep the child?" Dean asked harshly.

Chloe didn't have the courage to speak; as she allowed a tear to run down her cheek.

"I'm not even sure if Jason's my kid, when it comes to you, it could be anyone!" Dean shouted not realizing all the hurtful things he was saying to Chloe.

Chloe was getting angry; she just felt hate, only hate for the man that she once loved, "I wish! I wish, that Jason wasn't your son, he doesn't deserve to have a father like you!" Chloe screamed.

Dean said one last thing before slamming the door behind him.

"Don't worry, I'll leave Smallville and won't have to cause Jason any misery," Dean said harshly as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Chloe ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her, she couldn't take the pain, she couldn't live like this…<p>

She roughly searched through the cupboard and pulled out sleeping pills.

She swallowed all of them and then went to her room; she laid down and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Dean slammed the door to the motel room once he entered, which caused Sam to jump, he looked at Dean with a confused expression.<p>

"Dean's what up with you?" Sam asked with concern.

Dean groaned and sat on his bed, hiding his face in his hands.

"I just made a huge mistake," Dean grumbled.

"Wait, what? What happened?" Sam asked curiously as he went to go sit on his bed, which was next to Dean's.

"I think I might have made things worse with Chloe…" Dean said with a frustrated tone.

"What? How?" Sam asked clearly confused.

"I just figure out that I'm a father… Chloe's the mother… and then I blew up and once again said things that I didn't mean…" Dean said loosening his tie.

"What? You're a father?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yeah," Dean replied with a small smile.

"I'm an uncle?" Sam asked, also with a smile.

"Yeah, you are,"

"Well that's great! I mean, when do I get to meet the little kid?" Sam asked.

"I'm guessing never, after what I did, I don't think you'll ever get the chance,"

"What? Why did you blow on her in the first place? She didn't exactly do anything wrong…" Sam asked.

"She didn't tell me about Jason…" Dean said trailing off.

"Well, could you blame her… I mean you did leave her with harsh terms." Sam said slowly.

"Yeah, I know… I just wish I hadn't blow at her apartment before figuring that out…" Dean said taking off his jacket.

"So… does this mean, we're not exactly leaving yet?" Sam asked with hope.

"Yes, it does… I can't just leave when I know I have a son now… I can't leave Chloe alone in this situation…just don't know if she'll ever forgive me.. especially after tonight" Dean stated.

* * *

><p>"Yes Oliver, I'm heading to her apartment right now…" Clark disconnected the call and super speed the Chloe's apartment.<p>

Clark knocked at the door, "Chloe?"

Clark got no response, so he knocked again; like before, no response.

He started to get a little concerned so he broke the lock and slowly opened the door.

"Chloe?"

Still no response.

He made his way to her room and saw her laying there, "Chloe?"

He walked to her side and tried walking her up, but still no response.

He looked for a pulse and noticed that he heart beat was slowly slowing down, Clark panicked, "Oh my god..."

He picked her up and rushed her to the hospital.

* * *

><p>There was a loud knock at the door which caused Dean to wake up. He swore under his breathe as he made his way to the door unsteadily.<p>

He opened the door slowly and a woman barged in, angrily.

"Lois?" Dean asked surprised.

"What's your deal Winchester?" she asked shouting.

"What did I do now?" he asked heading for the couch.

"Were you with Chloe last night?" Lois asked.

"Yeah… why?" he asked confused.

"What's up with you and hurting her?" Lois asked almost crying.

"Lois what's wrong?" Dean asked getting off the couch to her side.

Lois was officially crying now, lately there were a lot of women near Dean that were crying…

"Because of you she's fighting for her life right now, why don't you just do us all a favour and leave!" Lois shouted heading for the door.

Dean stood in front of the door before Lois could go out, "Wait, what do you mean 'fighting for her life'? he asked hesitantly.

"She's in the hospital, Dean… thought you should know," Lois said before moving past Dean and walking out the door.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked getting out of his bed.

"Chloe's in the hospital…" Dean said softly.

"What? What happened, is sh-"

"I gotta go…" Dean said grabbing his jacket and running out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Supernatural.

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I glad you guys gave me advice, it'll help me with my future stories and chapters, so thank-you. :) Hope you like this chapter... i found it a little corny... but... hope you like it anyway... :D**

* * *

><p>"Chloe, Chloe Sullivan," Dean stated out of breathe when he reached the head nurse at the nearest hospital.<p>

"She's down the hall, ro-"

"Thanks," Dean said, cutting the nurse off as he rushed down the hall to meet, two tall men, Lois and Jason.

"How is she?" Dean asked as he made his way to the crowd.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Lois asked confused.

"I was he-"

"So, you're the famous Dean…" Oliver said raising an eyebrow, clearly studying Dean.

"Oliver," the other tall man next to him said while giving him a stare that made the 'so called' Oliver to shut up.

"How's she doing?" Dean asked, his voice shaking.

"The doctors haven't said anything, they've been in her room for hours…" Lois said softly.

Dean looked around and saw Jason laying on the seat sleeping. _Jason doesn't deserve this… he's just a kid… he can't lose his mother…_

Dean went and sat next to Lois, "I think one of you might want to take Jason home, he's asleep…" Dean said pointing to Jason, while speaking.

All of them looked towards Jason who was peacefully sleeping on one of the seats.

"I'll take him to my apartment and stay with him tonight, I mean Chloe did ask me too…" Lois said slowly while getting up to pick up her nephew.

Dean saw the men whispering, "I'm going to head out too… work…" Oliver said following Lois to the end of the hall.

Dean sat there awkward, he didn't really know the man that was supposed to be Chloe's best friend… Clark Kent, I think it was…

Dean was saved from the awkward silence when the doctor came out Chloe's room.

Clark straightened up, "How is she?"

"Not so good, she's still in danger… we don't know if she'll make it… but we'll try our best…"

Dean stood still, it was like his world had just came tumbling down, _I can't loose Chloe, se can't- she can't leave me… Jason… she can't!_

Clark was the one to speak up, "Do you know what's wrong… with her?"

"She consumed to many sleeping pills, this could kill her… all we can do is try our best…" the doctor replied softly.

_She tried killing her self…?_

"There's got to be a way…" Dean said shakily.

The doctor looked at Dean, "I'm sorry…" she said while starting to walk away.

"Can I see her?" Dean said getting out of his seat, almost pleading.

The doctor stared and hesitated, but the look on Dean's face broke her, "Sure," she said with a small reassuring smile.

Dean looked at Clark and he just nodded, Dean made his way into the room and saw her laying there, under the sheets. He slowly made his way to the side of her bed and sat down on the chair there.

He looked at her for a while, _this is all my fault…_, he thought as a tear ran down his face.

Dean hesitantly took her hand and sat there staring at her, wishing that this would all just be a dream and he'd wake up knowing that Chloe was alive and healthy…

"You know, now… I might not even get the chance to tell you that I truly do love you…" he said softly.

He watched as she lay motionless on the hospital bed… and continued…

"I loved you from the first day I met you. I've lost many people in my life… I don't want to lose you too…" he said whispering now, as he stroked her hand with his thumb.

* * *

><p>Clark stared at Dean as he made his way to Chloe from the window, it pained him that Chloe was dying and he couldn't do anything to save her… he looked at the way Dean sat next to her and held her hand…<p>

_He really does love her…_

Clark thought to himself, smiling.

* * *

><p>It was about 4 am in the morning Clark had fallen asleep outside of the room on a chair, and Dean had fallen asleep still sitting next to Chloe, he had her hand in his, and his head was resting at the side of her bed.<p>

Chloe shifted on the bed, she felt terrible. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't home anymore, she looked around and noticed that it was a hospital room. She then tried to move her hand, but it didn't respond, she looked down and saw Dean holding it; she was pretty surprised on the fact of him being at the hospital to see her. She tried moving her hand but it was firmly gripped by Dean. She stared at Dean sleeping, he looked to peaceful, she didn't want to wake him up, but she didn't really have a choice.

"Dean?" Chloe said with a cracking voice, she could barely talk.

Chloe watched as Dean shifted and held her hand even tighter. "Mmmmm…"

"Dean?" Chloe said a little louder now.

Dean opened his eyes slowly, realizing that someone had called his name, it took him a while to remember that he was in the hospital, then he saw Chloe, she was awake.

He shot his head up in surprise, "Chloe?" he said softly.

Chloe just smiled nervously, Dean couldn't believe she was alright. He took his free hand a stroked her cheek, "I thought I lost you forever…" he said softly.

She didn't know what to say, she was actually surprised at the sudden display of affection Dean was showing towards her, but for some reason she couldn't tell him to stop, or even pull away.

She watched as he smiled and put his hand back down from her cheek. The smile faded once Chloe spoke, "What are you doing here Dean?"

"I heard you were in the hospital… it was all my fault…" Dean said looking at her hand that he was currently holding.

"Dean, it wasn't-"

"Yes it was Chloe, it was all my fault… I shouldn't have said those things to you… I was just… I'm sorry," he said looking her straight in the eye.

Chloe couldn't help but want to forgive him, it was kind of her fault as well, she should have told him about Jason instead of keeping it from him…

"It's okay Dean," Chloe said with a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Jason…" Chloe started, but Dean didn't let her continue.

"No, Chloe you don't have to be sorry, I know that I didn't deserve to know…" Dean said trailing off.

"You did deserve to know… I just thought that you wouldn't care… that you'd abandon us… I just couldn't face that kind of heart ache twice," Chloe replied whispering, not realizing that she was telling Dean everything that she had felt throughout the years.

"I would always care Chloe, even if I were with you or not… and believe it or not, I do care for you…" Dean said with a small smile.

Chloe smiled back hesitantly, not being able to look him in the eye, she shifted uncomfortably; which made Dean's brows furrow. He looked down to see his hand holding her hand, he let go, whispering, "Oh, I'm sorry…" he said awkwardly.

Chloe tried to smile, "No… I mean… its alright…" she said stuttering.

Dean sat there for a few minutes longer, staring at Chloe, he was so glad she was okay… he couldn't live with out her… he was definitely going to make things right, no matter how long it took…

Chloe started to feel uncomfortable with Dean being around her, he was staring at her so intensely…

"Ummm… I think you should call the doctor… you know get me discharged out of this hell hole…" Chloe stated.

Dean snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. He got up, looked at Chloe one more time smiling and exited the room.

* * *

><p>"This is as close to a miracle it can get," the doctor said checking Chloe's blood pressure.<p>

Dean and Clark smiled hugely, as they stood off to the side of the room.

The doctor faced the boys and looked towards Dean, "So, you're the husband, right?"

Dean smiled hesitantly, and kept glancing towards Chloe how was just speechless, Clark realising the constant stares between Chloe and Dean and responded for him, "Yeah, he is," Clark stated with a smirk plastered on his face as he glanced at Chloe who just gave him a glare.

Dean whipped his head to Clark when he heard what he said and saw the man smirking, he couldn't turn back now… "Yes… I am,"

"Great, you got to make sure your by her side 24/7, she can't take to much stress, so make sure you take care of her okay?" the doctor said smiling while walking out the door.

Dean nodded nervously, as he glanced at Chloe who just shrugged.

"Alright, I'm going to go and talk to the front desk on taking her home… I'll be right back," Clark said as he headed for the door.

Chloe tilted her head slightly, staring at Dean who was swaying awkwardly, _This is going to be a long recovery…_

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is, sorry if it disappointing you... not really doing my best work right now... kind of busy... But please review anyway :D tell me if I should do better... :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Supernatural, or any of the characters.

**Sorry for not updating sooner. A lot of stuff happening at home, but I hope you like the chapter anyway! :) Its pretty short, but ill try making the next one more longer, with dean spending more time with his son. XD**

******Hope you enjoy it, and please review! I would love chances to make my story better in anyway :)**

* * *

><p>Dean opened the door to Chloe's apartment, allowing both Clark and Chloe to enter.<p>

"I told you both already, I'm perfectly fine." Chloe said putting her jacket onto the coat rack.

Dean closed the door and stood next to Clark, "Chloe, the doctor said that you need to be taken care of, plus, if you aren't you might go stressing yourself again…" Clark stated.

Chloe groaned in frustration, she knew she couldn't win this battle…

"Fine, which one of you are staying here…?" Chloe said pointing her finger at each of them.

Dean shrugged, "Dean's going to stay, I got work to do anyway…" Clark said looking at Dean, grinning.

Chloe turned her attention to Dean and smiled, "I'm going to go now, got a lot of work to do…" Clark said opening the door once again.

"Bye," Clark said hugging Chloe, "Bye Dean."

Both Dean and Chloe said 'bye' and watched as Clark went down the stairs. Chloe went to the door and closed it, turning around to find Dean standing.

Once again he was swaying awkwardly on his feet. Chloe walked towards the kitchen trying to avoid the awkward silence.

"You want coffee?" she asked, opening the cupboard.

Dean turned around and slowly made his way to the kitchen, "Yeah, sure… thanks," he replied with a small smile.

She poured his coffee in a mug and gave herself some as well, she hesitantly headed towards him and held up his coffee for him to take.

He slowly moved his eyes from her face to land on the coffee she held in her hand, he reached for the coffee.

Chloe froze, his eyes were on her constantly, she couldn't help but feel comfortable. When he reached for the coffee she currently held, chills went up and down her spine, the touch of his skin on hers made her heart race; and to add on to that, he started to smile at her which took her breathe away. There was just something about his smile… his lips… she could just imagine his lips against hers…

"Oh god!" Dean said jumping out of the chair that he was sitting on.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Chloe looked at Dean surprised and clearly confused. "Wha-what… what happened?"

Dean started to wave the front of his t-shirt back and forth. Chloe , still dazed finally realized that she had spilt the entire coffee on him. Chloe grabbed a napkin and panicked, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry.

Chloe went towards Dean and started to place the napkin on the stain, she kept apologizing.

Dean looked down at Chloe panicking, he started to laugh, _she's so cute._

Chloe looked up at Dean, "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay Chloe," he said while laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because its no big deal… your so cu-" Dean stopped mid-sentence.

"I'm so what…?" Chloe asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Umm.. Uh-"

Chloe's started grinning even larger, at the fact of Dean stuttering.

"I'm so what Dean?"

"No-noth-nothing…" Dean said picking up the mug that was on the floor and placing it on the counter.

Dean glanced at Chloe, who was smirking. "Uh, do you have anything that I might be able to wear…?"

Chloe looked away heading for her room, "I'll go and see if I can find anything…"

Dean took off his shirt and placed it on the floor, he started to unbutton his pants but stopped by the sound of Chloe coming back into the room.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she said as she turned her back to Dean.

Dean grinned, "Its not a big deal Chloe, my pants are still on… you can turn around."

"Okay…" Chloe said while hesitating to turn around.

Chloe turned around and threw his jeans at him, but was still shutting his eyes.

After throwing clothes; opening her eyes, but still turned around, "I found them in the closet… they were from the last time… you … ummm…. came to Smallville…." Chloe was now stuttering, Dean didn't like reminding Chloe of what he had done…

Dean grabbed the jeans and put them on, but looked around for a t-shirt, "Did you happen to find a t-shirt…"

"Um… sorry, I couldn't find one…" Chloe said still looking away.

"Oh, okay… you can look now, I'm wearing pants…" he replied laughing.

Chloe turned around and saw Dean wearing the jeans but completely shirtless, she was fighting the urge to look at him shirtless, but managed to stare at his face which was slightly amused.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing, it just looks like you aren't really comfortable with me being shirtless…" Dean replied with a grin.

"What makes you think that?" Chloe asked, blushing.

"Oh… I don't know… maybe the fact that your looking at the ground immediately every time you accidentally check me out…" Dean said grinning even larger now.

Chloe walked towards Dean, "For your information, I wasn't checking you out," Chloe said smiling, trying to avoid the redness that was appearing on her face.

Dean loved her smile, he was so happy to the fact that she was acting so normal around him, like he had done nothing to upset her.

"Yeah, you were," Dean said while taking a step closer to her.

"No I wasn't," she said laughing.

"I mean who would blame you, you're not the only one who's fallen for Dean Winchester," he said grinning.

Dean watched as her smile faded and she stepped back, "yeah, other girls," she said softly as she walked towards the kitchen.

_Nice going Dean… and things were going so well…_

Dean walked into the kitchen a few steps away from Chloe. He watched as she turned her back toward him and stood over the counter. He didn't know what to say…

_This is stupid Chloe, pull yourself together… don't let him assume your hurt…_

"So… Sam's your brother eh?"

"Yeah, yeah he is," Dean replied.

"Never thought someone so tall and _cute _like Sam would be your brother…" Chloe said seriously and then started laughing when Dean cursed underneath his breathe.

"Sam's not cute… he's a nerd…"

Chloe looked at Dean's expression, and started to grin, _Can't stop now… plus, its so fun to play with him… _

"Ya, a hot nerd," Chloe said grinning at Dean.

_What? Sammy knows I already called dibs… he better not-,_ Dean's thoughts were interrupted with Chloe laughing.

"I was just kidding Dean," Chloe said through her laughter.

Dean laughed nervously, "Oh…"

"What? You jealous?" Chloe asked teasingly while chuckling; heading for the living room.

"No," Dean huffed while following her to the living room.

"Okay, good, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess so…" Dean said sitting on the couch next to her.

Dean felt Chloe shift a little farther from him on the couch, he hadn't realized that he was sitting too close, so he shifted too, "Sorry…"

"No its okay…" Chloe replied awkwardly.

Chloe reached for the TV remote and turned it on, flipping through the channels until she landed on some doctor show, "Who watches these shows anyway, I mean they're so lame, which doctor would be called doctor sexy? I'm surprised this show even gets views, they don't save people, all they do is make out…" Chloe grumbled under her breath.

Dean blushed, "I mean… its not that bad…" he said softly.

Chloe noticed Dean getting uncomfortable and grinned, "You're a fan aren't you..?" she asked with plain amusement.

"No!…Okay… maybe."

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day…" Chloe said chuckling.

"Real funny… keep making fun of Dean…" Dean grumbled.

Chloe couldn't stop laughing, every time she tried, she would look at him and start laughing again, it was just to funny, and the way he started to get irritated to the fact that she wouldn't stop, made her laugh even harder.

Dean groaned irritably, and threw the back of his head onto the edge of the sofa, almost laying down.

"I'm sorry… I just can't help it," Chloe replied through her giggling.

Dean ignored her and laid still.

"Okay, I'll stop now…" she said while breathing in and out.

Dean looked at her and saw that she wasn't laughing anymore, "Done?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm done." Chloe replied with a smile.

Dean sat up and returned the smile.

"So, you want me to change the channel, or…" Chloe said trying to hold back her laughter.

Dean didn't even hear her last comment, he just couldn't help but stare at her, she was happy, that's all Dean wanted, for her to be happy, he couldn't stand to see her cry…

Chloe looked at Dean who was staring at her.

"What?"

"Have I ever told you that you have a great smile," he said with a small smile.

"Dean-"

"…and the way your eye sparkle when you laugh…"

Chloe looked at Dean in a confused expression, she started to feel uncomfortable when Dean brought his hand up to her cheek, he started to caress it with his thumb and slowly came closer, "…and your soft lips…" Dean managed to say before trailing off.

Chloe didn't move, she didn't know what to say or do.

Dean moved in closer, now they were only inches apart; Chloe could feel his warm breathe on her skin, she tried pulling away, but her body was completely frozen.

Dean looked at her one last time and titled his head forward. His lips hovered over hers, but before he got the chance to kiss her, Chloe came to her senses and jumped off the couch.

"I can't do this…" Chloe said softly, trying to hold back her tears.

Dean was still dazed, he didn't know why he did that…

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what got over me…" he said softly, looking to the ground.

"I'm… umm… going to um… I'll get you a blanket or something…" Chloe said awkwardly as she ran to her room.

Dean watched her go to her room and rubbed his face in frustration…

_Nice going man… why couldn't you just control yourself… great job with not coming on too strong…_

Dean's thoughts were interrupted when Chloe walked back to the living room with a pillow and a blanket.

She walked to the couch and handed him both, "I think I should… um… go to bed now…" she said not making eye contact with Dean.

Before she could walk away Dean grabbed her hand, "You can't leave now… there's a marathon on…" he said almost pleading.

Chloe stood there thinking about if she should stay, she wanted to but was scared that she wouldn't be able to control herself the next time Dean _almost _kissed her.

"No… I mean… you can watch… I'm kind of, uh, feel tired already, so…" Chloe said before heading to her room.

"Goodnight," Chloe said, looking at Dean one last time before walking into her room.

Dean looked up, "Night."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :D<strong>

**Comments? Ideas?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in Smallville or Supernatural; don't own the shows either.

**Again, sorry about the late update. **

**The chapters pretty short, but I promise that the next one will be longer! :)**

* * *

><p>Chloe woke up to the sound of a knock on the door. She stumbled out of her bed to see Dean still sleeping on the couch, as she made her way to the door. As she opened it she felt arms wrap around her.<p>

"Chlo!" Lois said hugging her cousin tightly.

Chloe smiled, when both Jason and Lois wrapped their arms around her.

"Hey-" Chloe was interrupted by Lois.

"Don't you dare 'hey' us! You scared us there Chloe! Do you have any idea how Jason was feeling last night! Or how I felt on almost losing my little cousin!"

Chloe smiled, "I'm sorry Lois."

Chloe's attention was brought to Jason, "I thought you were gone forewer, mommy."

Chloe's heart broke as she saw the pain in Jason's eyes, she knelt down and hugged her son.

"I'm here now, and I promise I will never leave you," the last comment made both Lois and Jason smile.

Movement distracted Lois from the perfect moment, her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw Dean.

"What is he doing here?" Lois asked slightly annoyed.

Chloe shifted her head and looked at Lois who was glaring at Dean, who was peacefully sleeping.

"Oh he has to stay for a few days…"

Lois raised her brow, "don't ask," Chloe said to Lois before putting her attention back on Jason.

"Ummm, Jason, I think its time you met your dad…"

Jason grinned, "What? Daddy?"

"Yes, well, from where my information comes from, I think you've already met your dad…" Chloe continued.

Jason looked at his mom in confusion, and then glanced at the couch where Dean lay.

"Dean's my daddy?"

Chloe nodded with a small smile. Jason grinned hugely as he made his way to Dean's side.

"Daddy!" Jason squealed as he hugged his father.

Dean woke at the sound of a voice, looking at his surroundings he noticed Jason next to him smiling.

"Daddy!" Jason said once again as Dean sat up on the couch, smiling.

Dean glanced at Chloe who just nodded, and looked back at his son, "Hey kiddo!"

Dean got up and held his son in his arms. He had a son; Dean actually had a son.

"This is so cool! My daddy's in the F- IB… FBI!" Jason squealed in excitement.

Chloe's eyes widened as she glanced at Lois, who stood there in confusion. Dean stared at Chloe who looked at him, not knowing what to do.

"What do you me-"

Lois was interrupted my Chloe who made her way towards Jason, "Jason and his imagination…"

Dean laughed hesitantly, Chloe joining him, both praying that Lois would take it to consideration.

Lois smiled, causing both Chloe and Dean to relax, she watched as both talked to Jason.

_FBI? Why would Jason say that…. Imagination or not? Then their reactions…?_

* * *

><p>Chloe and Lois watched as Dean and Jason played Xbox, both enjoying themselves.<p>

"I'm going to wash the dishes." Chloe said getting off her seat at the table and heading for the kitchen. Lois followed her to the kitchen. "I'll dry."

It was pretty quiet as both stood in the kitchen washing the dishes.

"Chlo, you okay?" Lois asked concerned.

"Yeah…"

"You sure?" Lois asked not convinced.

"I mean, why wouldn't I be? Everyone's happy right?" Chloe asked looking at Jason.

"Why don't me and you go shopping, I mean, we barely get to see each other?" Lois asked, wanting her cousin to be happy.

"I don't know Lois…"

"Oh come on Chloe, Dean's here to take care of Jason… why don't we go have some girl time?" Lois asked, pleading.

"Fine," Chloe said in defeat.

"Lets go," Lois said leaving the dishes.

"Lois… dishes."

Lois groaned, "Fine, after the dishes."

* * *

><p>Lois came in front of the boys who were still playing and stood in front of the television., causing both boys to give her irritated looks.<p>

"Jason, your mommy and I are going out, so behave."

Jason nodded at his aunt who just glared at Dean, "And, you, take care of him for a while, I mean that's the least you can do…" Lois said lastly as she dragged Chloe out the door.

Dean knew Lois hated him, for everything that he had done to cause her younger cousin pain. But, he was planning to change all that, to change everything, to fix his mistakes.

00000

Lois and Chloe sat at their assigned table as the looked through the menus, for lunch.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah Lois?" Chloe asked as she looked over her menu.

Lois grinned as she continued, "there's some hotty checking you out."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "So?"

"So? When was the last time you even dated someone?"

"Uh-"

"Exactly. You really got to move on from that douche bag…" Lois said annoyed.

"Who said I haven't moved on?" Chloe replied defensively.

Lois rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Chlo, admit it, you aren't over him."

"I so am!"

"Prove it," Lois challenged.

"Fine!" Chloe said getting out of her seat.

Lois watched as Chloe walked up to the man that was clearly interested and started to talk to him. A couple of minutes later, Chloe returned to her seat, with a curious Lois on the other end of the table.

"So?"

"We've got a date…" Chloe stated, as Lois' grin grew larger.

"When?" Lois asked excited.

"…tonight," Chloe said with a small smile on her face.

"After eating , we're going to go look for something you could wear," Lois said looking through the menu once again, leaving Chloe to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Daddy?"<p>

"Hmmm?" Dean said as he put on his shirt that was washed by Chloe.

"Why'd you leave?" Jason asked as he sat on the couch.

Dean didn't know what to say, "Uh-"

"Mommy told me you trawelled all arwound the world!" Jason said, adding emphasis with his arms.

Dean came to realization, _Chloe lied…_

"Yeah, well, I'm here now."

Jason smiled, "It was wery hard without you daddy, all kids had their daddy's but not me… I also heard mommy crywing in her bed, sometimes…" Jason said trailing off as he looked at the floor.

Dean's heart ached at all pain he had caused for both Chloe and Jason. He made his way over to Jason and sat next, hugging him.

"Do you love mommy, daddy?" Jason asked looking at Dean as tears fell down his cheeks.

Dean held his son tighter and responded, "Yeah I do Jason, and I promise, I'll make things right…"

* * *

><p>Dean's phone rang as he watched Jason playing on the slide.<p>

"Hello?"

"What the hell Dean! Remember me, Sam?"

Dean started to laugh, "Dude, I'm so sorry…"

"Yeah, sure you are…"

Dean continued to laugh into the phone.

"I've been here, barley able to sleep, no one told me how Chloe's doing and then you didn't come last night! I thought something happened dude!" Sam yelled from the other side of the line.

"I'm sorry Sammy, I was with- where are you?"

"At the motel… working on the shifter job, remember?" Sam replied annoyed.

"Right… Ill be there in a few, I want you to meet someone…" Dean said slowly as he glanced at Jason.

"Who?" Sam asked curiously.

"Someone special…" Dean said lastly before shutting his phone and leaving Sam on the other line confused.

* * *

><p>Sam put his laptop off to the side as he made his way to the door. He opened it and saw Dean grinning in front of him.<p>

"Hey Sammy," Dean said as he pulled a little boy from behind him.

Sam's brows furrowed, "Who's-"

"Meet Jason, my son…"

Sam's eyes widened, "your son…?"

Dean nodded, and smiled at Sam's reaction.

"I'm an uncle?" Sam asked still dazed.

"How'd this- when…?" Sam stood there with his thoughts and then started to laugh, "No one tells me anything…"

* * *

><p>"So wait, Chloe had Jason when you left and didn't tell you?" Sam asked Dean as he watched Jason play on his laptop.<p>

"Well, yeah…" Dean said explaining everything to Sam.

"How's she doing anyway?" Sam asked concerned.

"Good, doctor said that she has to be looked after, so I'm going to have to stay with her for a while…" Dean stated.

Sam started to grin, which made Dean confused, "What?"

"Dean, this is the perfect moment for you to make things right with Chloe, you at her place, alone, with Jason… you can tell her how you feel."

"Yeah, I kind of already figured that out nimrod… just don't know how to exactly tell her, she's still hurt with everything that happened five years ago…"

"Well, exactly… a perfect time to make things right," Sam said patting his brother on the back and walking over to his nephew.

Dean watched Sam play with Jason and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville or Supernatural.

**Sorry for the late update.**

**And hope all of you had a great Christmas! :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, clearly don't know where I'm going with this story, so if you got any ideas or comments, review.**

* * *

><p>"Lois I had a great time today, I really did need that… thank you," Chloe said as she unlocked the door to her apartment.<p>

Chloe entered the apartment to see Dean, Jason and Sam all sitting on the couch.

Dean looked up at Chloe and smiled.

"Hey guys," Chloe said as she made her way to hug Jason.

Chloe looked at Sam, "hey Sam."

"How you doing Chloe?"

"Good," Chloe replied with a small smile.

Lois walked in after Chloe and looked and didn't recognise the man sitting next to Dean on the couch.

"Who's this?" Lois asked Chloe, clearly confused on how well her cousin knew the stranger.

Chloe looked at Lois and smiled at her confusion, "Oh, this is Sam…Dean's younger brother."

Lois came to realization and looked between the two brothers who stared at Lois uncomfortably.

"Sam, right?" Lois said making her way past Chloe, getting a closer view on the brothers.

Sam gulped, "Yeah, Sam," he didn't know what, but something about the women's glare caused him to feel uneasy.

A sense of relief went through his body as she smiled at him, "Nice to meet you, I'm Lois, Lois Lane; and might I say, you look nothing like your bother."

Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled at Dean's facial expression to Lois' comment.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Lois asked curiously.

Sam didn't know what to say, which caught Lois' attention, "You know, uh, just um… on the road that's all-"

Dean interrupted Sam, helping him out, "A road trip-for vacation… he's a lawyer, well, sort of…"

Sam and Chloe looked at each other clearly agreeing that that was the most stupid explanation yet.

Lois looked suspiciously at everyone in the room clearly feeling out of place, _Why is everyone getting so worked up? It was only one simple question, why is it bothering them?_

Lois was about to speak, but got distracted from the little conversation a she glanced at the clock, "Uh… Chloe, its almost eight…"

Dean got up from the couch looking at Chloe, "what's at eight?"

Chloe started to stutter, "Uh-"

"She has a date," Lois replied for Chloe, grinning hugely.

Dean glanced at Lois and then at Chloe confused. It pained him to ever imagine Chloe in another mans arms, he couldn't live with that.

"Wha-" Dean started but was interrupted by Lois, who dragged Chloe into her bedroom.

Dean tensed as he looked at Sam and Jason who just stared at him blankly.

"I'm going out," Dean stated as he made his way to the door.

"Dean wait-" Sam said, but was too late as the door slammed in front of him.

Sam turned to see Jason staring at him with an unknown expression, Sam knew that it was pretty hard for the kid to go through so much at his age, he just wished he could make it all okay.

"Hey, why don't we play some Xbox?" Sam asked as he made his way towards Jason.

Jason stared at his uncle in disbelief, "Are mommy and daddy talkwing?"

Sam glanced at Jason who looked like he was so close to crying, he didn't know exactly what to say to make him feel better, "Your mom and dad are not in the best terms right now…"

Watching Jason's frown grow he continued, "But don't worry just like any other love story… they'll always make past all sorrow and live happily ever after."

"You think so?" Jason asked almost begging.

Sam smiled reassuringly, "Yes, I do."

* * *

><p>"You look great Chlo," Lois said watching her cousin staring at herself in the mirror, trying to ignore the noise coming from the boys in the other room.<p>

"Lois, I don't know… maybe this is a bad idea-"

"Chloe you don't have to go if you don't want to, it's just your idea of admitting to yourself that you aren't over Dean yet…" Lois said as she held onto her cousins shoulders, forcing her to look at her.

"I mean I saw the look on his face when he figure out you were going on a date… and the fact that you were uneasy at the mention of it, maybe it isn't such a good idea," Lois said as she comforted her cousin.

"I've been through so much Lois, so many relationships and heartbreaks, but out of all Dean was the only one that mattered stood out. Whenever he'd be around me, I'd be so predictable, my heart would race, I'm just so vulnerable around him. Which is why when he broke my heart six years ago… it just… hurt. And, to go through that pain all over again… just in case all events that occurred six years ago take's its anchor… I just can't," Chloe managed to say as she tried to hold back her tears.

It pained Lois to see her cousin like this, but she couldn't ignore the fact that Chloe was in love with Dean and nothing was going to change the was she felt. Going on this date, would only make things worse for Chloe.

"Tell you what, you stay home, just figure out what you want… don't worry about your date."

Chloe stared at Lois, "But-"

"No buts, I got to go, promise me you'll behave," Lois said with a small smile as she made her way to the living room to see Jason. She looked towards the door and noticed Sam leaving, saying her goodbyes, she followed him out of the apartment.

"Hey Sam, wait up!"

Sam turned around to see Lois coming down the stairs, towards him.

"Hey. Isn't Chloe going on her date?" he asked curiously as he looked at the apartment.

"No, she's going to pass, clearly not over someone's brother…"

Sam smiled, "Really?"

Lois nodded and continued to walk next to Sam, "Well, I'll see you later… got a lot to do, nice meeting you though," Sam said lastly as he started walking the opposite direction as Lois.

Lois was about to go to car until an object on the floor caught her eye. Curiously bending down to pick up the item that looked like a wallet, she examined the black leather and curiously opened it to see an ID. Sam's picture was on the front of it but the name read Agent Angus, she could tell it was a fake because the name was obviously named after Angus Young. Lois knew her music.

Lois' brows furrowed, _Why would Sam be carrying a fake FBI ID?_

Continuing the look at the ID, her eyes widened, _"This is so cool! My daddy's in the F- IB… FBI!" Jason squealed in excitement._

_Jason exclaiming Dean being an FBI, and then this ID? The looks on their faces, the stuttering… _

Lois took out her cell phone and ran towards her car.

"Hello?" a deep voice said on the other line of the phone.

"Clark, you need to get here now! I'm in front of the Talon, I need your help-"

"Lois what's wrong?" Clark asked clearly confused, yet concerned.

"I'm not sure Dean is what he says he is…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ideas?<strong>

**Comments?**

**Reviews?**

**And I promise the next chapter will be so much better... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville nor Supernatural.**

**I'm again reallllllllllllly sorry over the fact that I haven't updated in a loooong time! I just had to study for exams... plus I have been working on other fanfic. Sry again! Hope you enjoy! **

**P.S. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! REALLY KEPT ME GOING! :D**

* * *

><p>He didn't know where he was going, every step he took was meant for an unknown destination. He didn't know why he was walking or for what reason, he just knew that he couldn't stop, it hurt too much to turn back and face reality. The wind blow strongly as if trying to push him back to the one he loved, the one he needed that would never be his. Ducking his head, out of sight, slowly roaming the thin streets of Smallville; he came across an alley. Pressing his back on the cold and hard brick wall, he fell to the ground cradling himself, wanting to disappear. The thoughts of her flooding his mind, he screamed to the heavens, "Why me? Why does this always happen to me? What have I down to deserve this? All I wanted was just another chance! A chance to show her that I've changed, explain my reasoning! Reasoning for all that happened six years ago!"<p>

Trying so hard not to let any emotion show, Dean buried his head in his hands, trying to rub away all anger, frustration and emotion. Giving in, he let all emotion come to the surface as a tear rolled down his cheek, "I-I can't go through this anymore… I love her too much…"

_Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, Chloe…_

That's the only thing he could thing of, only person that made him feel normal… that he belonged. He smiled as he remembered the time he told her about 'the family business', he expected her to freak and walk the opposite direction, instead, she kissed him. He never felt so complete, so _in _love.

_She's moved on… and as much as I want to fight against that thought… it won't change, nothing will change. Maybe I can't make things right, maybe I can't tell her how much I love her, how much I care about her, or the fact that I truly am very sorry for what happened between us. Maybe letting go is the best option…_

* * *

><p>"Lois?" Clark called from the back of the Talon, walking towards her car where she stood.<p>

Turning around to find Clark behind her she smiled and sighed with relief, "Clark, wait a minute. What took you so long?"

"Uh-"

"Never mind, we've got more important things to worry about," Lois replied as she took out the ID giving it to Clark who took a while to came to realization.

"What is this…?"

"This right here, he's Dean's brother, Sam Winchester… but this fell from his pocket, an FBI Agent? Like come on?" Lois exclaimed as she pointed at ID.

Still confused Clark asked, "So what your saying is…?"

Lois rolled her eyes, "Owning a fake FBI badge… doesn't that seem a little fishy to you?"

Clark shrugged, "Well, yeah… but what has this got to do with Dean?"

"There's the twist… this morning, when Jason was finally introduced to Dean, his reaction was… well, he got all excited and started calling Dean an FBI agent…" Lois replied, trying to put everything together.

Clark stared at the ID, collecting all information Lois had to offer, "Your right, what's your theory?"

"Well, two brothers pretending to be FBI agents? I don't know… criminals underneath a good disguise…?" Lois stated, clearly not certain on her theories.

Clark jaw clenched, as he saw the one and only Winchester on the other side of the street.

Following his gaze, Lois as well saw Dean, as anger raged through her body, she started to make her way towards him.

"Lois?" Clark called after her.

Walking by her side again, both stopped in their tracks as they witnessed Dean being pulled behind a run-down convenient store.

"What the-"

Lois was interrupted by a gush of wind that passed by her, realizing that it was only Clark she put her attention back on the store.

* * *

><p>Clark ran behind the convenient store, spotting no sign of Dean.<p>

"Dean?"

_Where could he be?_

Clark's thoughts were interrupted as he spotted something on the floor. Never had he seen anything like this before, it looked like… skin. Stepping away in disgust, Clark made his way back to a terrified and confused Lois Lane.

* * *

><p>Dean finally decided to confront Chloe, <em>its now or never.<em>

If he didn't tell her how he felt now, it'll be too late. He couldn't have her loving someone else, and not knowing that he loved her, and that he still does and always will.

Dean was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Lois marching up to him- then it happened.

Dean was pulled into the dark and faded alley behind the convenient store, surrounded by a few garbage bins. He looked up in confusion, to see a man holding onto Dean tightly.

"Who-wh-?" Dean narrowed his eyes and tried to escape the man's grip, but failed.

Instead, he ended up with a piece of skin in his hand, gagging in disgust, Dean threw it at the ground and nearly shouted at the creature, "Shifter…"

The creature smiled, "I've been looking forward to this, Winchester."


End file.
